Tasting Electricity
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: A boy, a girl, a closet, and a boatload of sexual tension. Eddy x Sarah.


Disclaimer:I am not Cartoon Network or Danny Antonucci, so I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy.

I've been trying to write a Sarah x Eddy for AGES, and I'm happy to finally have this done. I know Sarah isn't exactly popular, but I love the idea of the two of them together, they have a lot of potential chemistry. Also, I like writing Eddy getting his flirt on with the ladies. You gotta love that little stud-muffin. (I should note that the Cul-de-sac kids are all aged-up, but I don't have how they old are specifically, it's not staggeringly important. Just bear in mind they're about late teens. XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>If Sarah was the masochistic type, she'd be beating herself in the head right about now.<p>

Of all people, why did it have to be _him?_

Although, she supposed, this whole situation was a little masochistic in itself, and it was mostly because of her. How ironic.

Sarah was pacing her bedroom- beforehand, she had been trying, _trying_, to do homework, listen to music, text Jimmy, scream into her pillow. ANYTHING that didn't involve thinking about her current predicament, but no matter how much she tried to push the thought away, it would return, nagging away at her, begging her to pay it attention.

And she always did, without fail.

Sarah let out a growl and continued to pace. She was convinced that she was would wear her carpet down into nothing if she kept this up, but for now she paid it little heed. She wanted to punch something, but that would only be satisfying for a few minutes, and not worth getting into trouble for creating holes in the wall.

Sighing, Sarah flung herself onto her bed, disturbing the papers that sat there, and her phone hit the carpet with a thump. She ignored it, staring up at the ceiling with a disgruntled expression. She gave up trying to ignore her problem- it did not want to be ignored.

Just like him, she supposed.

Sarah hit the mattress in frustration.

Stupid Eddy. It was all his fault.

Why on EARTH did she have to like that big-headed, attention-seeking, loudmouthed idiot?

Well, it was obvious, wasn't it?

Eddy was what Sarah couldn't have, and it infuriated and fascinated her.

The truth was, it had always been this way, but the ignorance of childhood had prevented Sarah from fully understanding her feelings. Not to mention her incapability of controlling herself, which still held true occasionally, but she was a bit less of a terror then she had been at the age of nine. Her temper and headstrong personality were still steadfastly there, but now she had matured over the years and was capable of expressing her anger less...psychotically, she supposed. Although she did have slip-ups (especially where Ed was concerned). After all, she was only human.

But Eddy wasn't scared of Sarah. Not like the other two. Obviously, he _did_have a certain amount of grudging respect for Sarah's abnormal strength. (Not as great as her brother's, but for a nine-year-old girl to be able to lift a car without issue, you had to give her some props.) But despite the frequent beatings Sarah would happily unleash on the loudmouthed Ed, Eddy would always yell at her, or answer back, or even actually try and get revenge. It pissed her off.

And it made him strangely...alluring.

Sure, Sarah had always thought Double D was cute- which he was. He was so polite and always quick to help, plus, he was kind of a nerd. What wasn't to like? Sarah liked how he was nice, she imagined what a great boyfriend he'd be, probably the type who'd buy thoughtful presents and hold the door open and things like that. Although Edd seemed to be quite the ladies man, without actually even trying- Nazz was fond of him, Marie Kanker used to chase him like a cat chases a mouse, and May Kanker had once had a fierce crush on him too.

So why did she have to like the loudmouthed idiot?

And what made the situation worse, is that Sarah knew it wasn't reciprocal. She was just Ed's baby sister to the Eds - or, at least, she would be if she hadn't developed the tendency of beating the snot out of them whenever they bugged her. Then she became Ed's Personal Demon Hellhound Baby Sister. She was an annoyance at best, she knew that, and she knew that Eddy only had eyes for Nazz, although she knew Nazz didn't feel the same way.

So when the phone buzzed from the floor, dragging Sarah from her spiral of melancholy, she let out a drawn-out sigh and picked it up, flipping it open with a flick of her wrist and scrolling idly through it.

_Hey Sarah! :)_

It was Nazz. How strange.

_So Kevin's having a party 2night- wanna come? We've got almost everybody from the Cul-de-sac coming. There might b some people from high school there. Love Nazz. xx_

Sarah thought about it, then typed one word.

_Sure._

* * *

><p>After discarding about every single dress in her wardrobe, then trying them all on again and changing her mind over and over until Jimmy threatened to leave without her, Sarah was ready for the party.<p>

For some reason, she felt a little nervous about it. And that was a warning sign in itself- Sarah rarely felt nervous about social situations. School injections? Yes. Alien Invasions? Yes. But it was just a party, with people she'd known since infancy. What was there to be scared of?

Breathing in slightly, Sarah smoothed down the silky, aqua-colored material of her dress and took a moment to steel her nerves. With a kind of determined-yet-grim air somebody who was about to enter an operating room or go onstage in front of a crowded theatre, Sarah pressed the doorbell.

"Hey, guys!" Nazz grinned as she opened the door. As usual, the blonde looked gorgeous in a dark green spaghetti-strap dress, her hair carefully pinned back in an elegant bun. "Glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Nazz!" Jimmy told her, grinning.

"Well c'mon in!" the blonde said cheerfully, moving aside to usher in her guests. "Most of the others are here already."

"Including my brother?" Sarah asked, propping a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows. Nazz laughed.

"I think he was chowing down on snacks." Giggled Nazz. "No worries, Sarah, he'll be having too much of a good time to bug you about your outfit, which looks awesome on you, by the way."

"You look amazing, too." Sarah grinned back at her friend, and they shared a conspiratorial look before the blonde departed to fulfill her duties as a hostess.

Sarah chuckled to herself despite her nerves. Although he rarely had reason to be, Ed still hadn't dropped his 'overprotective big brother' attitude, even though Sarah rarely appreciated his unnecessary interfering and was perfectly capable of handling herself. But she didn't think that her dim-witted elder sibling would necessarily approve of his baby sister's strapless dress too much.

"Ooh, Sarah! I love this song!" Jimmy squeaked, tugging on her wrist. "Let's boogie!"

The two of them headed towards the dancefloor in the next room over, although they both grabbed a cup of punch each on the way. Sarah drank hers quickly, and despite its sweet taste she could tell that it wasn't just fruit juice in there.

"Mm, yummy!" Jimmy said cheerfully as he took a delicate sip of his.

Sarah tried her best to abandon her jitters and dance, although she couldn't help but notice as she and Jimmy partied away that she couldn't see the loudmouthed object of her affections anywhere.

_Just as well._ Sarah thought, grumpily. She bet he wouldn't even notice her- he'd been too busy making eyes at Nazz.

She had to admit, though, that Jimmy had always been good at bringing out the best in her and helping her to relax a little bit. He made her laugh with his extravagant dance moves, and eventually the other kids joined in as well. Sarah loved it when the music was loud and she could feel the beat in her ribcage, like a gigantic heart.

"Wow, Sarah, it's getting so stuffy in here!" Jimmy said later on, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"It's just 'cause we've been dancing so much, Jimmy." Sarah laughed. Jimmy chuckled slightly as well.

"I think I'll go get some more punch." He said, grinning.

Sarah nodded and watched her friend head into the next room. She felt a little warm as well and rather light-headed, although it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Then suddenly, she heard a voice next to her suddenly say;

"Hey, Sarah!"

She turned and saw, to her surprise and slight disgust, Jonny was standing there, wearing a lampshade on his bald head like a party hat. Plank was also dressed up for the occasion by having a tie doodled on his chest.

"You look pretty tonight, Sarah!" Jonny announced in that almost ruthlessly straightforward way that often embarrassed other people. "Wanna dance?"

"What?"

But Jonny didn't wait for her to reply, he just grabbed her wrist and started to what could loosely be described as 'dance'. Normally Sarah would have simply screamed in disgust and punched him across the room, but she could barely hear herself think over the fast-paced song that had come on, so yelling probably wouldn't have done much good, and as for the punching, she was getting to that, but her reflexes weren't up to their usual standard to say the least.

Sarah squealed in disgust as Jonny made a kissy-face, his lips getting uncomfortably closer to her own, like a frog. She shoved Jonny away with as much force as she could muster and bolted, running blindly and grabbing the nearest door and quickly flinging herself into it.

* * *

><p>When Sarah gathered her bearings, she looked around to see that she was standing in the closet. She rolled her eyes- why couldn't she have picked somewhere <em>classier <em>to hide? But Jonny hadn't followed her, so she decided to stay in here for a bit before emerging. Ugh, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Jimmy was going to laugh himself silly.

Although it wasn't exactly a particularly cool thing to do to lock yourself in a closet in the middle of a party, Sarah actually felt a little bit relieved to be somewhere quiet for a few minutes. Her feet were starting to hurt a little bit, so she bent down and slowly peeled off her heels, letting out a contented sigh as she discarded them. She found herself wondering if the Eds had shown up yet, she had only seen Double D and Ed briefly, and nothing of Eddy. Sarah pouted in frustration- no matter what she did, her mind constantly seemed to be wondering back to the oblivious object of her affections. It just wasn't _fair._

Suddenly, a wave of sound made Sarah jump slightly and she squinted as the closet was abruptly filled with light before being enveloped in darkness again. It took her eyes a couple of seconds to adjust, but when they did, she realized that somebody else had joined her in her little hiding place.

Speak of the devil...

"S-Sarah?"

"Eddy?"

For a moment, both of them could do little more than blink at each other in the darkness, stupefied. Sarah supposed that neither of them expected to see the other spending their time at one of Nazz' parties hiding inside a cupboard full of coats and stinky old sneakers.

"What are YOU doing in here?" Eddy suddenly demanded, apparently having regained his senses. (What little amount of them he possessed, anyway.)

"Could ask you the same question!" responded Sarah hotly, folding her arms defensively over her chest. "I thought you were supposed to be out there 'scoring' with Nazz."

She couldn't help the sneer that entered her tone at this, and to her satisfaction, Eddy balked a little bit at the mention of Nazz. Evidently, his attempts to win her over had either never gotten off the ground or had failed spectacularly. The three-haired Ed then scowled and pointed at her.

"Yeah, well, ain't you meant to be with Fluffy? Did he ditch you or somethin'?"

"_Jimmy _went to get a drink, idiot!" Sarah seethed. "Nobody got ditched!"

Eddy snorted.

"Yeah, that explains why you're in here with everybody's coats!"

"So are you!" She pointed out.

"Y-yeah, well, I just needed a second to, uh..."

Just then, a familiarly braying laugh infiltrated through the door. It was then almost immediately followed by a shrill, cackling laugh. Suddenly, the reason that Eddy, show-off extraordinaire, was hiding in a cloakroom became all too clear.

"You're hiding from Lee Kanker, aren't you?" Sarah asked, feeling triumphant that she had been able to guess correctly.

"Ha! Like I'd have to hide from her!" Eddy scoffed, but he was lying and they both knew it. "But she'd be all over me tonight anyway and I need my space, so get lost, Sarah!"

"I was hiding here first!" Sarah shouted, not realizing how ridiculous this sounded until she said it. She would have stamped her foot if it wasn't still feeling tender from her shoes. "YOU get out!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't ya make me?"

Then, Sarah suddenly had a completely new idea. How did the expression go? Oh, yeah. _You catch more flies with honey then vinegar._

"Whatever." Sarah said, abruptly.

Then she suddenly turned so she was facing Eddy completely, eyebrow arched.

"Stay if you want, then. That is, if you think you can handle being trapped with big bad _me _all by yourself."

Eddy stared at her, briefly thrown by Sarah's abrupt and rather startling shift in demeanor. But he suddenly noticed that she had this smug, almost..._sultry _expression, her eyes slightly half-lidded and her lips pulled into a lazy smirk.

Eddy gulped.

For some reason, that look...it was giving him a _ver_ypeculiar reaction. He could feel a blush rise to his face, and the look she was giving him made his knees twinge, like they suddenly didn't want to hold him up anymore.

Eddy was not the type of person who gave up easily. When he wanted something, be it for good or for ill (although times when it was for the former were so rare it seemed almost nonexistent at times) he would do whatever it took to get it, and he wouldn't give in until he had whatever he wanted in his possession, even if said time was painfully short-lived. And right now, there was something about Sarah's challenge that caused that familiar itch he always got, the one that dictated his uncontrollable urge to try his damndest to get something, come hell or high waters.

"Oh, I think I can handle it." Eddy replied in a low voice, and he found himself moving a little closer.

Sarah's smug expression briefly faltered, as though she hadn't quite expected this reaction, and Eddy smirked.

"What's the matter, Sarah?" he practically purred. "Scared?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"As if." She responded, her words dripping with scorn.

Eddy moved forwards until he and Sarah were almost standing nose-to-nose. He was pleased to see that he was required to look down to look her in the eyes- fearsome though Sarah was, it have his ego a slight boost that he was now officially taller than her.

As his eyes travelled up and down the redhead, they lingered slightly on the shiny material of her dress, which looked very nice against her skin and gave him a great view of her cleavage. Sarah must have noticed he was looking at her breasts, but her angry gaze didn't waver for a second, and he found himself enjoying the intensity of it, like a cat basking in the sun. Of course, Eddy _had_ noticed Sarah when she came in, because _wow_, for an annoying brat, she had blossomed quite spectacularly over the past couple of years. He was a guy, after all, it was kind of hard not to take note or these things. And he'd be lying if he said that there wasn't something about her fiery personality that was equally as enticing as it was annoying.

"So, you ain't scared when I do this?" Eddy asked, and lifted a hand, resting it on Sarah's waist and pulling her ever-so-slightly closer. The fabric felt smooth beneath his fingers. He saw the pink tinge on her cheeks deepen in colour, and his own face felt a little hot as well.

Sarah could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach, but she forced herself to stay strong.

"Nope," she said, boldly, tilted her chin down just slightly so she could stare up at him through her eyelashes. "Not scared."

Eddy gulped, but if truth be told, he liked the way his hand felt on her waist- it felt completely natural, like it was made especially for his hand to rest on.

"Eddy..." Sarah breathed. She didn't know why she was saying his name, but it just kind of slipped out in a breathless rush.

Eddy stared at her for a moment, with a look that made Sarah almost want to hide her face. Eddy had _never_looked at her like that before. It caused a hot, tingly sensation to crawl down her spine, like liquid tinsel.

Then, he put a hand on her chin and tilted it upwards, surprisingly gently for his standards.

It was impossible to tell who actually moved their head forwards first and started the kiss- but it seemed an insignificant detail. Eddy barely stifled a groan as Sarah's pouty lips pressed against his. They were so impossibly soft- especially considering that this was _Sarah_, for crying out loud, and if they weren't kissing so intensely, he'd be worried this was a trick and she was just about to bite him.

Strangely, though, this idea didn't terrify him as much as it would usually.

"Sarah..." Eddy found himself moaning slightly, his voice a mere growl.

Sarah responded by pressing herself up against him, her slim frame fitting easily against his chest. His grip around her waist tightened slightly and Sarah was sure that any moment now she would either melt or spontaneously combust, because her face was so warm it was almost burning. She could feel Eddy breathing quickly, his chest rising and falling, feel the vibration of the music outside the closet thumping through her body, vibrating up and down her ribcage.

"Can you feel it too?" Sarah whispered, although she knew it was impossible for Eddy to know what she was just thinking, but he grinned slightly.

"Yeah," he said, and his voice sounded like a purr. "I definitely do."

He kissed her again, but this time he purposefully drew back before she had time to reciprocate, and instead kissed down her neck, occasionally biting or licking here and there. He could taste her strawberry-flavored lipgloss on the edge of his lips. Sarah shivered against him, tilting her head back to allow him better access to the peachy skin.

"Eddy..." she whispered throatily, and she gently bit down on his lower lip before kissing it, her hands wandering up his shirt of their own accord, but he didn't stop her, and he bit back a slight yelp as her hands touched the somewhat sensitive skin on his stomach.

"Sorry," Sarah giggled, feeling light-headed, as though she might float away at any moment.

"You coulda given me some warning!" Eddy told her, but he couldn't stop the little smirk that pulled at his lips. "But I guess even you can't resist my charms."

Sarah smirked right back.

"Guess not." She answered coyly, before pressing a kiss to his neck (she had to pull him down a little bit to do so) and sucking on the sensitive skin there. Eddy's blush extended to his neck as he felt the sensation of Sarah's mouth on his tender skin, and he gulped as he imagined the size of the hickey that would probably be there tomorrow!

One of his hands wandered up to her hair, and he marveled at the unexpected softness of Sarah's red locks, which fell like a waterfall of lava down her back. He stroked down her hair until his hands met the smooth expanse of her back, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of all of the equally tantalizing skin that was beneath the fabric of her dress...his face flushed further, and that wasn't the only place where blood was rushing, either...

Suddenly, a burst of light made both Sarah and Eddy wince and fling their arms up to their eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of it that was spilling in to the small enclosed space. It took them a couple of seconds to adjust, having grown long-accustomed to the semi-darkness of the closet, but once they did, they saw a familiar blonde bombshell standing there, her mouth dropped open.

"S-Sarah? And _Eddy?"_

The pair glanced at each other, both of them having been caught red-handed. (Or, more accurately, red-_faced.)_

"_You two," _Nazz said, although she looked highly amused and had a rather knowing smile on her face as she took in a considerably rumpled-looking Eddy and Sarah, both of whom were blushing furiously. "have got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>When Sarah woke up the next day, she was hit with an overwhelming disappointment when she realized that she had dreamt about finally letting Eddy know she was hopelessly, irrevocably attracted to him, and had received a similar sentiment from the object of her affection. She blushed bright pink when she thought about the sensation of Eddy trailing kisses down her neck...<p>

A buzz interrupted Sarah from her daydreaming, and with a sigh she crawled to the edge of the bed and scooped up her phone. There was a text from Jimmy, and one from Nazz, neither of which she felt like reading just yet. Dream or not, she intended to savour the moments she had-

Hold on.

Scrolling through her phone, Sarah suddenly noticed that her list of contacts had increased. An incredulous smile broke out on her face when she spotted a number that was listed as "Sex God."

Sarah knew there was only one person at that party who would have put that in her phone.

Mentally replaying the feel of Eddy's hands on her waist, his lips on hers, Sarah pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear, holding her breath as she heard an all-too-familiar voice in her ear;

"Hey, babe."

* * *

><p>This was really hard to end, for some reason. XD Finding a finishing line takes an oddly long amount of time sometimes.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
